The present invention related to a swivel base assembly and, more particularly, to a swivel base assembly for supporting a device thereon and including means for receiving and containing therein a circularly-wound electrical cable for use by the device. The device supported by the swivel base assembly is capable of being rotated through a large angle, for example, 270.degree..
Various swivel base assemblies for supporting and rotating devices are generally well known to those skilled in the art. By way of example, television receivers as commonly used in the travel and lodging industry are generally supported on swivel base assemblies and permitted to rotate through large angles to establish wide ranges of viewing for users of the receivers. Generally, the angles of rotation of television receivers supported on swivel base assemblies as mentioned above are limited by stop arrangements included in the swivel base assemblies, these stop arrangements generally limiting the angles of rotation to better than 200.degree. but less than 360.degree.. Electrical operating power for the receivers is generally supplied by ac power cables which are normally connected directly from rear portions of the receivers to suitable sources of ac line voltage. While the swivel base assemblies as employed with television receivers as mentioned above operate in a generally satisfactory manner, they cannot be used satisfactorily with other kinds of devices, such as video display terminals, which require data carrying cables (e.g., coaxial cables) in addition to ac power cables.
Other well-known forms of rotatable swivel base assemblies, such as "lazy Susans," generally do not include stop arrangements and, insofar as is known, are not used with electrical devices (such as video display terminals) and cables associated with these electrical devices.